In The Woods
by PinkFan-Gurl
Summary: Butch and Buttercup have just completed detention and are on the way back to the lab when Butch suggests taking a shortcut through the woods. But what happens when they wander off from the trail and are lost? Will Blossom, Brick, Bubbles, and Boomer come to their rescue? Maybe. I was bored. One shot.


In the Woods

Buttercup glanced at the clock. 4:58pm. Only 2 more minutes and she could meet up with Blossom, and Bubbles at the lab. And unfortunately, she would probably have to put up with Brick and Boomer too. And it was bad enough that she had to spend the last hour and a half with Butch in detention. Buttercup turned her gaze to Butch, who glanced over in her direction with a cocky grin. Buttercup glared at him before going back to the clock.

The bell rang as soon as Buttercup's eyes locked on the minute hand. Inhaling deeply, she snatched up her gym back and Algebra textbook. Pulling her hat onto her raven hair, Buttercup made a beeline for the doorway, only to be stopped by Butch. He smirked down at her. Buttercup sneered. Oh she really hated that smirk, and it made her mad that he was taller and older then her now.

The boys had become good a few months ago due to the fact that the White Z Rays in their composition counter acted the dark energy in the Black Z Rays. Thus they became good. The reason for their height and age change resulted when Mojo, that retarded monkey, gave them some substance that made them mature faster. Thus, they are 15 while Buttercup is stuck as a 14 year old.

Butch continued to smirk down at Buttercup, knowing that it would make her pissed. Just because they were "heroes" now, that didn't mean they couldn't or didn't enjoy messing with their counterparts. Butch wore black jean shorts cut off at the knee, a green sweatshirt, and black and white DC's. "Oh come on, Buttercup! You've been mad at me for the past two and a half hours." Butch said, blocking the doorway.

Buttercup rolled her eyes, paranoid. "Butch, there's a reason why I don't want to talk to you." She muttered, trying to get past Butch. She jammed her math book into her gym bag, then slammed the duffle bag into Butch's side, making him stumble to the side. Buttercup nodded in approval and stomped out the doorway.

Buttercup shuffled out of the school through the back door facing the woods. She had glanced back a few times in the hallway before she exited, making sure an annoying Green 'Ruff wasn't on her tail. Buttercup grinned to herself when she was sure she was home free…when Butch jumped out from behind a garbage dump.

Buttercup jumped. Recognizing her attacker as Butch she swatted him over the head. "Butch, you dumb ass! You scared the shit out of me!"

Butch laughed softly. "Yeah I know. But seriously, Butterstuff, why are you so mad today at me?"

Buttercup stifled a laugh. "Are you kidding me? You made me get detention."

Butch shrugged. "So? We always get detention together."

Buttercup crossed her arms. "Yeah, I know. But today I was supposed to go to the amusement park with Blossom and Bubbles, but because of _you, _I need to wait at least another month to go. And it's all you fault!"

"All my fault?!" Butch protested, pointing to himself using his palms. "Let's remember whose idea it was to chuck water balloons filled with spoiled milk at people leaving the school. Oh right. It was _your _ who asked me for _my _help? _You._"

"Yeah. Well at least I wouldn't have gotten us caught! You don't yell at the principal saying 'Butch and Buttercup strike again!' thinking that we wouldn't get detention you idiot!" Buttercup snapped. She didn't like how he was right about it being her idea.

Butch stopped talking. Looking at the ground, he seemed to be lost in thought. Buttercup just watched him silently. It seemed like one of the only times it was peaceful when they were standing close together. Suddenly, he returned from his daze and stared into Buttercup's eyes genuinely. "You're right. That was stupid. I'm sorry." He apologized.

Buttercup dropped her bag, a little surprised. "You're sorry?" Butch nodded his answer. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Butch grinned again. "Of course I am, babe. I just needed my girlfriend to know that I was sorry for getting her in trouble."

Buttercup suppressed a smile. Although they did argue, and fight about everything, she couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. "Alright. I forgive you." Buttercup arched over and retrieved her duffle bag. Then she started walking towards the front of the school.

Butch stepped around her, blocking her path raising his eyebrow. "No love, for your BF?"

Buttercup grinned. "Nope." She swiveled around him, but he stepped in front of her again. Now she was getting agitated. "Butch, knock it off. It's not funny."

Butch wrapped an arm around her. "Whatever." He planted a kiss on the top of her head.

Buttercup returned the hug weakly by patting Butch's back. "Okay, you got what you wanted. Ready to go meet up with your bros and my buddies?" Buttercup asked hopefully. She was really just hoping he would agree. She was gonna make it back to the lab, whether he protested or not. It would just be a lot easier and faster if he would just comply.

Butch rolled his eyes. "Sure, Butternubs. But why are you so eager to get to the lab?" he asked, hands still wrapped around Buttercup's shoulders.

Buttercup pulled away. "Because today is Friday, and tonight is movie night you derp,' she stated matter of factly. "And its my night to choose a movie."

"What were you planning on choosing?"

"Soul Surfer."

"What?! Isn't that the chick-flick about the girl who surfs?" Butch asked half listening.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Good work, Sherlock. It's the one where her arm gets bit off by a shark."

Butch crossed his arms. "It never crossed me that you would watch a movie like that."

"Well just because I am athletic, don't take anyone's crap, and don't wear girly cloths, I still am a girl and I watch those movies too. Just not the girly ones."

Butch nodded. "At least it won't be Legally Blonde. I can't believe Bubbles made us watch the first one for her movie night and then convinced Boomer to use his movie night for Legally Blonde 2!" Buttercup nodded. "At least the dogs were gay. That was interesting."

Buttercup slapped his arm. "You weirdo!" Buttercup slung her bag over her shoulder and made a 4th or 5th attempt to walk towards the school's front. As she suspected, Butch blocked her path again for the 4th or 5th time. He can be so annoying! "What now?"

"Come on. Let's take a short cut."

Buttercup groaned. "Why?"

"Because it will be _fun_."

"Fine. But it better be a real short cut. Oh and here." Butch turned around, and Buttercup dumped her bag into his arms. "Carry that for me. Thanks." Buttercup strode ahead into the woods.

Butch followed after, grunting at the heaviness of the gym bag. "What do you keep in here? Rocks?" Buttercup ignored the comment and continued walking down the trail that led through the woods that would eventually end up about a block from the lab.

The two walked in silence for a few minutes when Butch stopped. Buttercup came to a quick halt, and listened intently to her surroundings. "What is it, Butch?" she whispered in a hush tone.

Butch had a look of panic on his face. "Follow me," he hissed urgently. He veered off of the path at a sprint, disappearing behind a thick tree trunk.

"Butch! Wait up!" Buttercup called, chasing after him. She stumbled through the twigs, damp leaves, moist soil, and picker branches trying to catch up with her forest green counterpart. She had almost reached the tree where she had last seen him when she tripped over a thick tree root, and tumbled forward. She used her arms to brace for impact, but she fell into warm arms. She looked up and saw Butch's stupid smirk. "Where did you go?"

Butch helped her regain her balance. "I was trying to scare you. I hid behind the tree and was gonna jump out, but I opted to save you from getting all…_ dirty_."

Buttercup scrunched up her face in a mocking way. "Jerk. Come on let's just go find the trail." Buttercup stomped away, paranoid by her friend's idiotic behavior. Butch and Buttercup continued to exchanged insults and complaints as they walked around the woods trying to find the faint trail that would lead them home. Eventually, they reached a clearing where a small lake with trees surrounding the perimeter stood. Buttercup threw her bag on the ground in an angry fit. "Where the heck are we?"

Butch knelt beside a fist sized rock. With a growl, he stood up and chucked it into the calm lake. Ripples spread in a rhythm in the water. Butch placed his hands on his lower back and leaned back. Several cracks were heard. "I have no idea where we are," he finally admitted. A grumpy undertone was present.

Buttercup threw her hands up and stomped her left foot. "We just _had _to take a short cut through the woods. You just _had _to run off from the trail in a failed attempt to scare me."

Butch whipped around. "Hey! If you didn't come up with that stupid prank, then we wouldn't have been in detention or need to use the stupid short cut!"

"_My _fault?" Buttercup used her hands to indicate herself. "It wasn't my fault!" Now she pointed at Butch. "_You're _the one who yelled out our names and blew our cover. And you led us into the woods. And you got us lost!"

"You're impossible!" Butch yelled at her.

"And you're a jerk!"

Butch made a move as if to yell at him again, but stopped. He stormed off in a fit of rage, stalking over to a fallen log close to the water's edge. Buttercup took a deep breath. After yelling, she defiantly felt calmer. But she also felt bad. She was mad, sure, but she shouldn't have blown up at him like that. She knew he meant well, and was trying to make their walk a bit more fun. Shoving her hands in her pockets, Buttercup made her way over to Butch and his log. When he made no acknowledgement, Buttercup slipped onto the log beside him. They stayed quiet for a moment. Then Buttercup slipped her hand into Butch's. Butch's eyes darted over to Buttercup, but she kept her gaze on the lake. "Hey. I'm sorry for yelling. It's both of our fault."

Butch pulled Buttercup closer into a small hug. "It's alright."

"Even though it's more your fault then mine." Buttercup looked up to a slight confused Butch. She smiled. "I was kidding." Butch nodded. "Maybe we should assess our options," she suggested.

"Good idea," Butch agreed.

"Okay, we have our cell phones." The two teens pulled out their iphones, and moved around, trying to get a signal. Buttercup shot a look at Butch who was several paces to her right. "Got any bars?" she asked hopefully.

"Nodda," Butch reported with a shake of his head. The two greens reclaimed their spots on the rotting oak tree trunk. They sat for a few minutes when Butch brightened a little. "Why didn't I think of it before? We could transform and fly out of here!" He hopped to his feet, surprised that Buttercup didn't follow. She remained seated on the log, elbows on her knees, and hands holding her face up. She had a bored expression. "Butters?"

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "The Professor took our belts this morning to upgrade them or something. Remember?"

Butch looked down at his beltless waist. Grinning sheepishly, he looked back up. "Oh yeah. Right." He sat back down. A loud rumble was heard. He glanced over at Buttercup. "Was that you?"

She crossed her arms. "Yes. I am soo hungry!" Standing up, Buttercup trotted over to her duffle. She started rummaging around, to Butch's confusion. After a minute or so, she returned with two 24 oz. Dr. Peppers and a bag of salt and vinegar chips. She handed a pop to Butch, then popped a chip into her mouth. "Want one?" she asked, holding the bag out to him.

Butch accepted it slowly. "Where did you get all of this stuff?"

"I was going to the amusement park. Me and the girls pack our own junk because everything is overpriced at the park and we ain't no idiots. Well, if someone asked Bubbles nicely she might have gotten something."

"Fair enough."

The day was still light out, and relatively warm. It was the beginning of June and school would be out in about a week. The sun would still be up for a few more hours since the days were longer and it was only 5:36pm. Buttercup crossed her legs. How long would it be before someone comes looking for them. She loved Butch, but she could handle him for so long before losing her sanity. And to top it off, she felt slimy. Crossing over to her back again, she pulled out a green bikini swim suit with strawberries all over the tops and bottoms. Butch eyed the bathing suit. "What are you doing?"

"Swimming you moron. Can't you see the bathing suit?"

Butch leaned back against the log, then took a sip from his pop bottle. "Yes I see it. Where did you get it?"

"My bag."

"Why did you have a bathing suit?"

"The amusement park is also a water park. Now im gonna change a little ways away. If you peek, I swear I will murder you." She narrowed her eyes at him.

Butch held his hands up in a way of surrender. "Don't worry. I'll be here."

Buttercup gave him a look, and Butch returned the gesture with a two finger salute. Buttercup rolled her eyes and hiked back into the woods. As she walked, Buttercup found garbage strewn abroad. Rope, tires, paper cups, and cigarette stubs almost formed a trail. But what caught her eye was a small box like house sitting in a tree a little ways away. Taking her time to avoid twisting an ankle, Buttercup made her way to the base of the tree which had hoards nailed to the trunk forming a ladder. She started up the ladder, hesitant at first, but continued swiftly once she had a hold on the stairs. After a minute, she scrambled into the house through a hatch in the bottom of the floor. A window was off to the left, so she peeked out of it. She was so high up! At least 35 feet up! She could see the lake from there and she spotted Butch sitting on his log. Good. He stayed put. Quickly, Buttercup changed into her bathing suit then made her way back to the lake.

Once she made it back, she placed her cloths into her bag. Butch greeted her, chip bag in hand. "You were gone a long time."

"I found a tree house. If we aren't rescued by nightfall, we could probably stay in there." Buttercup explained, then stalked off towards a giant tree.

Butch rolled his eyes. What was that girl up to now? "Hey! Where are you going?" he called after her.

In response, Buttercup scaled the tree a little ways up. She tied something to a branch then climbed back down. Sliding back down the trunk, she snatched up the rope she tied and swung into the lake, landing in a cannonball. She resurfaced to Butch applauding dryly. "Beautiful landing and giant splash. But you could at least have down something more creative than a cannonball. I'll give you a 8.5."

Buttercup continued to tread water. "We are not on Splash! I was just having fun." She swam around in the cool refreshing water for a while before climbing out. She dried off a bit, but the sun was finally starting to set and the temperature was dropping. A slight breeze blew, causing Buttercup to shiver and her teeth to chatter.

Butch came up behind her, and place a dark green sweatshirt over her shoulders. "Don't want you catching a cold. Bubbles might murder me if I let you get sick."

"You're so generous." Buttercup mumbled in a mocking way. "Should we build a fire?"

"Covered." Butch led her a little ways from the bank of the lake, revealing a good sized fire burning. Buttercup gave him a 'when did you do that?' look. Butch chuckled softly. "While you were swimming forever, I was useful and built a fire."

"Are you calling me useless?" she demanded, in a forceful yet kidding voice. Buttercup and Butch took a seat next to each other beside the fire.

Butch wrapped an arm around Buttercup and pulled her closer. "No. I just knew you would be cold when you got out, so I built it."

"How did you get a spark going?"

"When the Professor took us on that camping trip, me, Boomer, and Brick learned how to smash two rocks to get a spark. Yeah, we got lost a lot."

Buttercup laughed heartily. "I can see that happening." Her bathing suit was dry now, so she pulled her jeans, t shirt, and sweatshirt on over instead of changing. Butch stood up. Buttercup yawned. "Want to head back to the tree house? Im tired."

"Sure." Butch started following Buttercup, but she whipped around.

"No funny business while I sleep, got it?" she said harshly.

"Yes, I get it."

Then they started off towards the tree house again. When the two greens made it, Buttercup was too tired to carry her bag up the ladder, so Butch carried her duffle up to the small boxed room. After getting comfortable, the two fell asleep hand in hand. (nothing more to some of you)

The next morning, Butch and Buttercup munched on pretzels and Sirerra Mist for breakfast. The two had slept peacefully, but the chilling air and stiffness of the wood floor complicated their sleep. Buttercup took a sip from her pop. "I think we should go over to the lake."

Butch popped a pretzel into his mouth. "Why?"

"There aren't any trees covering it. If the others fly over looking for us, they will see us by the lake." Buttercup zipped up the duffle, and tossed it down the hole, and it made a loud thud when it hit the ground. Then she started down the hole, with Butch behind her. Holding hands, they hiked back to their previous campsite.

Buttercup craned her neck at Butch as they sat together beneath a tree, leaning back against the base trunk. "You know. This was actually nice. Maybe once we get rescued, all six of us could go on a camping trip."

Butch laughed softly. "I entirely agree."

Buttercup relaxed, leaning against the tree, short hair blowing softly in the gently breeze. Suddenly her eyes shot open. She strained her ears, and she felt sure that she could hear voices. "Did you hear that?" Butch shook his head after listening for a moment. Buttercup stood up, hurrying out from beneath the tree. "There it is again!"

Butch listened again before crossing his arms. "There's nothing there. Are you just trying to get me back for trying to scare you?"

Buttercup face palmed. "No! It's closer! Like almost over our heads! Get over here now, Butch!"

Butch stood up, but stayed near the tree. "Buttercup, you already blew your chance. Besides, you'll have to do bett-" His comment was cut off by more voices in the air, almost directly above them.

"Brick! Stop flirting with me! How can we find Butch and Buttercup if you keep pestering me!?" Blossom's voice rang out crisp and clear with a melodic flow.

Brick laughed. "Come on admit it! You know I'm hot."

"Of course I know you're hot but that-"Blossom started but Brick's laugh cut her off. "Brick! You did that on purpose!"

"Of course I did!"

"Guys! Stop it. Neither one of you are being helpful." Bubbles joined the conversation.

Buttercup started jumping frantically, and screaming "We're here!" Butch joined her in trying to flag them down. Butch and Buttercup could see 2 blue dots in the sky along with 2 pinkish-red dots also. "Guys!" Buttercup yelled, starting to get annoyed.

Boomer glanced down when he heard faint screaming. "Guys. I think that there are some people down there that need help."

Bubbles gasped. "Oh my gosh! It's Buttercup and Butch!" She shot down from the sky like a bullet.

"Buttercup!" Blossom yelled, dropping down as well.

"Chicks." Brick muttered while Boomer nodded. They flew down as well, but not as fast. When the blue and red 'Ruff reached the ground, Buttercup was being smothered in a tight hug from Bubbles and Blossom.

Butch greeted his brothers with casual fist bumps. "What's up, Butch?" Boomer asked.

"Ah you know. Decided to go camping." Butch replied.

"What!" Bubbles exclaimed. "You guys went camping without telling someone and had us worried sick!?"

"And what happened to the amusement park?" Blossom asked, pulling away from Buttercup. Her hands were firmly placed on her hips.

Buttercup shook her head. "We weren't here on purpose. We were taking a shortcut to the lab through the woods, but got lost."

"Ohh." Everyone said, except for Buttercup and Butch.

Bubbles laughed. "Come on! Professor is almost done with your belts." Bubbles and Blossom grabbed onto Buttercup's arms and flew up into the sky. Buttercup grumbled with crossed arms and a scowl. She hated being dependent and she had to hold onto her duffle bag while Bubbles and Blossom flew her back to the lab. She groaned.

Boomer and Brick grabbed onto Butch's legs and flew him into the air upside down. Brick glanced down at the annoyed look on his brother's face. "So was your trip a success?"

Butch's scowl turned into a grin. "Yep. Best thing I have ever done."

Boomer blinked a few times. "Wait. Did you plan that? Did you purposely get yourselves lost in the woods?"

"Yep. And it was a pretty good trip too. Can't wait for the next one."


End file.
